Season Seven (:
by ablanca07
Summary: This is set after season 6. How will Luke react after the ultimatum? How will Luke and Lorelai's relationship continue after her infidelity? After Logan leaving, will Rory and him stay together? How will Rory manage with Jess moving back to Stars hollow? (I had already posted this but i accidentally deleted it) It's written as a TV scripted.
1. EPISODE 1

**Thanks to crazy internet people for the transcripts. Thanks to Amy Sherman Palladino for writing them.**

**I tried to update my story to include the Luke and Lorelai reunion and for some reason it got deleted :( UPDATED VERSION ENJOY!**

**Please write reviews I love to hear feedback and Ideas (:**

LAUREN GRAHAM: On the last season of Gilmore Girls

LOGAN'S APARTMENT  
[Party is still going on]

LOGAN: Tell me not to go.  
RORY: What?  
LOGAN: Tell me not to get on that plane. Tell me to blow off my father, the paper, the whole Huntzberger destiny. Just tell me I can figure something else out. Just tell me not to go.

LUKE'S DINER

LORELAI: No! I'm not waiting! It's now or never!

LUKE: I don't like ultimatums!

LORELAI: I don't like Mondays, but unfortunately they come around eventually.

LUKE: I can't just jump like this.

LORELAI: Well, I'm sorry to hear that. [Sniffles] And I have to go.

LOGAN'S APARTMENT - MORNING  
[Rory is asleep]  
LOGAN: You don't have to come.  
RORY: Your leaving, I have to go with you to the airport.  
LOGAN: No.  
RORY: I have to go to say goodbye.

LOGAN: Rory, if you come with me, I won't get on the plane…I've paid for the apartment for the next year, so you don't have to worry about that. There's still a few weeks left on the car service, so use it whenever you want. I know that you won't, but just in case you need to. I'll call you when I get in, okay?

YALE DAILY NEWS ROOM

RORY: He left this morning, early.  
PARIS: Breakups are tough.  
RORY: We didn't break up.  
PARIS: So what, specifically, did you agree to?  
RORY: Well, nothing, really, but it was kind of understood.  
PARIS: Yeah. Because that worked out so well the last time.

BEDROOM – CHRIS'S APARTMENT

[Lorelai is asleep and appears naked under the bed sheets,Lorelai has a stunned look on her face, "Sad Realization" of what had happened]

EPISODE 1: : So Rory's is okay with Jess being here?

LORELIA'S HOUSE

[Morning]

(Lorelai walks in to her house through the front door. She is wearing the same outfit of the night before. She smells food in her kitchen. The table is set with a jewelry box in the middle. Luke is cooking)

LORELAI: Luke

LUKE: (He turns off the stove) you're here, great. Sit down. I know you like to drink your coffee and eat breakfast at the Diner, but I wanted you to make an exception. I made all your favorites pancakes, eggs, bacon and of course coffee. I didn't see your Jeep here, so I figured you spent the night at Sookie's or Rory's. I don't know, but you don't have to tell me.

LORELAI: Luke, we broke up, it's over.

LUKE: No its not (He grabs the jewelry box and hands it to Lorelai. She opens it, there is a silver watch inside) It's a watch. So you can see that this time, I'm ready Lorelai. I know I kept you waiting long and I didn't know how to respond last night. But I stayed up all night and I don't want to elope. I want to have a traditional wedding with our families there. And I'm willing to do it as soon as you can plan it again.

LORELAI: What about Ana and April?

LUKE: Ana has to let you be around April because you will be my wife. I have rights too, and it's my right for my daughter to be around you. Please Lorelai, give me this chance to show you that I'm ready.

LORELAI: (Sits on the table) Okay, I can't stay long though. I'm going to be late to work.

(Luke smiles, serves her coffee and gives her a kiss)

THEME SONG

LUKES DINER

[Afternoon]

[Rory is seating at the diner studying. Jess comes downstairs from the apartment. He sees Rory and smiles. Gets the pot of coffee, goes up to her table]

JESS: Coffee?

RORY: (without looking up) yeah, thanks Luke

JESS: huh. No one's ever told me I look like him.

RORY: (she looks up) Jess! (She stands up and hugs him) I'm so sorry I wasn't even looking, come sit.

(Jess sits down)

RORY: What are you doing here?

JESS: (sarcastic) I'm not sure; I think I took the wrong exit somewhere. Should've known after I saw Kirk trying to dance on the gazebo, wow it sure isn't sunny in Philadelphia anymore.

RORY: Jess seriously, what are you doing in stars hollow?

JESS: The publishing company I was working for went bankrupt. I had put up most of my savings into it. So now I'm broke too. I'll only be here until I can raise enough money to leave again.

RORY: (smiles) well I'm glad you're here

JESS: (smiles back) I am too

LORELAI'S HOUSE

[Night Time]

(Luke is trying to fix the Living room Television. While LORELAI sits on the couch watching him)

LUKE: So Rory's is okay with Jess being here?

LORELAI: Yeah, she needs more friends now that Logan left.

LUKE: I never did like that punk

LORELAI: You've never liked any of Rory's boyfriends, so your opinion is pretty biased (she laughs) even doesn't it remind you of someone?

LUKE: completely different situation

LORELAI: the good thing of Jess being here is that Rory can have some fun

LUKE: (squints his eyes) what kind of fun are you trying to refer to?

LORELAI: (gasps) we are talking about your nephew and my daughter. I mean they can talk about books and music kind of way. Not the kind of fun Jenna McCarthy is into.

LUKE: Okay (sparks fly out of the TV) Damn it.

LORELAI: So how long is Jess planning to stay?

LUKE: He knows he can stay as long as he likes. I even told him, he should try to go to the local college and make something of himself. (Stops working on the TV and looks directly at LORELAI) I mean I'm never at the apartment; he can do whatever he likes. And as long as he works at the Diner and goes to school. That is good enough for me.

LORELAI: so it seems you want it as a permanent thing.

LUKE: I want it as time for Jess to make something of himself. (Stands up) I think I finally got it to work. (Sits next to LORELAI in the couch)

LUKES DINER

[Morning]

(Rory walks in and sits on the counter)

RORY: (toward Jess) Coffee please

JESS: Shouldn't you be at school learning how not to write like a journalist?

RORY: (gasps) for your information this was my town first and you are just living in it.

JESS: Okay Madonna

(RORY takes a sip of her coffee)

JESS: so…what are you doing tonight?

RORY: Most likely studying. Why?

JESS: This is kind of embarrassing but Luke wants me to go to college. And I'm considering it. I was wondering if you could help me write out some applications and apply for Financial Aid.

RORY: (her face lights up) Jess that sound great meet me at my apartment around 7 (Rory grabs a napkin and writes down the address. Hands the napkin to Jess)

JESS: Okay it's a date. (They smile together)

LOGAN APARTMENT

[Afternoon]

(Rory is sitting at the table studying. She hears the door knocks. Opens the Door, Jess is standing there with coffee)

RORY: (grabs the coffee cup) you are a life saver

JESS: (He looks around almost investigating the apartment) Huh. You got a fancy place going on here. How do you afford this? (Looks at the knight armor) This doesn't even look like your style. Do your grandparents pay for it?

RORY: Um…not exactly.

JESS: Then how do you afford it?

RORY: (dodges the question and walks towards the desk) so do you have a list of colleges or universities you want to apply to? Or should we look some up? There is also online schools, technical schools, so many choices (she was rabbling)

JESS: (interrupts her) Rory this is your boyfriend's apartment isn't it?

RORY: well yes

JESS: (interrupts her) you live with him? Why didn't you say anything? I can't be here (starts walking toward the door)

RORY: Jess let me explain

JESS: (interrupts her) No Rory you honestly don't have to explain why you are still with richi rich. (Turns around to face her before opening the door) Rory you hated when I wouldn't call, you were so upset when I left you. Yet this guy cheats on you and you decide to live with him. You aren't the Rory I knew, even if you are back in school now.

RORY: No Jess I'm not the girl you knew, because I grew up. This is Logan's apartment; he paid it off for the rest of the year so I can finish Yale comfortably. That is what a good boyfriend does. (Jess scoffs) He never meant to cheat on me; I guess Luke didn't tell you the whole story. But it doesn't matter. Logan isn't here anymore, he left to London. I don't even know if he is my boyfriend at this point.

JESS: Oh so he can cheat on with a European model and not get caught. God this guy has you wrapped around his wallet.

RORY: Get out of my apartment!

JESS: It's not yours its (makes a European accent) LOGANS

RORY: Leave! (Jess opens the door) why do you care? (Jess turns around to face her) why do you care so much if I'm in Logan's apartment or if I'm with Logan? What does it matter to you? What? Do you still have feelings for me? Do you still love me Jess?

(Jess stood there. Astound at the accusation. Just staring at Rory, Rory went up to Jess and kissed him. They ended up on the bed. Jess stopped)

JESS: Rory? Are you sure?

(Rory nodded)

LUKES DINER

[Afternoon]

(Two weeks later. Lorelei is sitting on a table drinking coffee. Rory arrives and sits next to her. She looks nervously around the diner for Jess. Then sits down next to her mother)

LORELAI: There is my missing daughter. I was about to put your picture on milk cartons.

(Rory stays quiet just looking around. LORELAI continues)

LORELAI: Where have you been for the last two weeks? Hmm? (LORELAI realize she is being ignored) Is something wrong kid? Is it the coffee? You came in kind of late; I'll get a fresh cup. Luke!

RORY: it's not the coffee cup

LORELAI: Then what's wrong?

RORY: I don't know how to tell you

LORELAI: Rory just let it out. You are talking to your friend. I won't tell your mother, I promise (she laughs)

RORY: (takes a look around one more time to make sure JESS isn't around) I slept with Jess

LORELAI: (stands out of her seat) you did what?! (Customers stop what they are doing and look over to their table)

RORY: (softly says) do you want the whole town to know?

LORELAI: (smiles shyly and sits down and whispers) you did what?

RORY: I did it, I made love, I had sex

LORELAI: You did this with…(hesitates)

RORY: with Jess Yes

LORELAI: Normally I would laugh at a sentence that contained Jess and Yes; but this subject isn't comedic to me. (Rory doesn't respond) So are Jess and you a thing now? Did you officially break up with Logan? We're you safe?

RORY: Well I didn't know I signed up for a 20/20 close up

(Jess walks downstairs from the apartment. Their eyes meet)

RORY: I'm leaving (LORELAI follows RORY's gaze and sees Jess. Rory left the diner. LORELAI heads towards Jess and points at him)

LORELAI: You!

JESS: (Looks surprise) me?

(LORELAI pulls him by the shirt and pushes him towards the storage closet)

JESS: Help. I think I'm being kidnapped by uncle's fiancé.

STORAGE CLOSET

LORELAI: Shut up

JESS: Says the woman who always has something to say

LORELAI: No says the mother of the girl you slept with

JESS: Oh

LORELAI: Look I thought you came here to progress your life not rewind back to the past

JESS: Look she kissed me okay? I asked her if it was okay, she could've said no at any point. Nobody forced her.

LORELAI: Well that is the last time you put her in the position to say yes. You will go to school, work at the diner and stay the hell away from Rory. You crushed that girl already once, nobody needs a repeat. She is fine with Logan, maybe I don't like him but you aren't any better. Leave whatever you had into that one night.

JESS: Okay. At least ill have that night. (He walks out of the storage closet)

LORELAI House

[Night]

(Rory is sitting on the couch watching TV. LORELAI walks through the door)

LORELAI: Rory?!

RORY: In here

(LORELAI heads toward the desk and hands RORY a notepad)

RORY: What's this?

LORELAI: Make a pro and con list or do something. You need to decide if you are going to wait for Logan or pursue Jess. I know it's your life but kid this is like the situation you put yourself before with Dean. And I talked to Jess.

RORY: (her eyes widen) you talked to Jess? What did you say? What did he say?

LORELAI: Look who else is playing 20 questions. Look just do this for me.

RORY: (sighs) where's a pen?

LUKES APARTMENT

(Jess is sitting on his bed reading. He hears knocking on the door. He gets up and opens it. Rory is standing there)

JESS: Rory? (He looks confused. Rory begins kissing him. Jess stops her) Rory…No

RORY: Jess I choose you.

JESS: What?

RORY: I don't know if I love you. I just know we closed our book before we even got to write a third chapter. All I know is that I have strong feelings for you.

JESS: What about Logan?

RORY: I don't know where we stand, and for now we are just seeing each other. If it gets serious I will permanently end things with Logan.

JESS: (He smiles, Pulls her in) Come here. (They start kissing)

Scene 8: LORELAI House

(LORELAI is in her bedroom, looking at her wedding dress while LUKE sleeps. She hears the door and goes downstairs)

LORELAI: Hey Bugler (Its Rory)

RORY: Hey, how'd your date with Luke go?

LORELAI: It kind of turned into a sleepover

RORY: (Looks upstairs) Eww. I'm not visiting again. (She giggles)

LORELAI: Where were you anyways? In this late night hours, you are grounded for passing your curfew young lady (she laughs)

RORY: with Jess (she smiles)

LORELAI: Does this mean…

RORY: I've decided to give him a shot (she smiles, and starts walking towards her room)

LORELAI: Hey I need details, how did that magic happen? (Lowers her voice) how did Jess get you in bed?

RORY: (turns around) Mom!

(LORELAI sits on the couch pats on it, signaling for Rory to sit)

RORY: well you have to promise not to get grossed out

LORELAI: I make no such promises (she laughs)

RORY: Well he came for help to do some college applications….

(Her voice trails off. Camera zooms out. "La, La, La" comes on)

LAUREN GRAHAM: On the Next Episode of Gilmore Girls

LORELAI House

(LORELAI has a pregnancy test in her hands)

LORELAI: (whispering) Oh my god…

LUKES APARTMENT

LORELAI: How could you get her pregnant?! (Pushes Jess) You've ruined her life

LOGANS APARTMENT

JESS: (Towards Rory) you're pregnant. What the Hell?!

LUKES APARTMENT

JESS: (Towards LORELAI) I have to go check on Rory and if that gets between your yelling well that's too damn bad.

LORELAI: Go to hell


	2. EPISODE 2

**THANKS TO crazy internet people for gilmore girl transcript thanks to AMY for writting it.**

**PLEASE check out my fan video on youtube under the name How to save a life Rorys Relationships**

**(it will say by Blanca Garcia, Thats me)**

Episode 2: LORELAI Gilmore is far from being perfect

Scene 1: LORELAI HOUSE

(LORELAI's alarm rings. She gets out of bed. Heads towards her restroom, she was about to take a shower. When she notices a pregnancy test in her waste basket, she grabs it.)

LORELAI: (gasps and whispers) Oh my god…!

THEME SONG

LUKES DINER

(LORELAI walks in, get through the crowd of customers towards Luke at the counter)

LORELAI: Where is he?

LUKE: Who? (distracted by all the customers)

LORELAI: Jess!

LUKE: Upstairs. Why? (LORELAI heads upstairs) LORELAI whats going on?

LUKES APARTMENT

(LORELAI walks in without knocking. She is furious. Jess is sleeping, LORELAI shakes him)

LORELAI: Wake up!

JESS: (groggy) LORELAI?

LORELAI: How could you get her pregnant!

JESS: (rubs his eyes and gets out of bed) Get who pregnant?

LORELAI: Rory! Or are your little men traveling other voyages as well!

JESS: (confused) Rory is pregnant?

LORELAI: Are you not listening to me? How could you get her pregnant?! (Pushes Jess) You've ruined her life

(Jess starts heading towards the door)

LORELAI: where are you going? I'm not done

JESS: (turns around towards LORELAI) I have to go check on Rory and if that gets between your yelling well that's too damn bad.

LORELAI: Go to hell

JESS: I'll visit it after I see Rory

(LORELAI walks towards the door)

LORELAI: I'm leaving first

(JESS sighs and grabs his coat)

LUKE DINER

(LORELAI comes down from the apartment, she has tears in her eyes)

LUKE: LORELAI what's going on?

LORELAI: Rory's pregnant

(Luke leads her to the storage room)

LUKE: Are you sure? (LORELAI nods tears rush down her cheeks)

LOGAN'S APARTMENT

(Rory is opening the door, she smiles)

RORY: Hey

JESS: Why didn't you tell me? (he walks in, Rory closes the door, she is confused)

RORY: Tell you what?

JESS: That you're pregnant. What the Hell?! Is it even mine? Why didn't you tell me first?

RORY: What are you talking about?

JESS: I'm talking about your mother waking me up in dawn hours, yelling at me that I got you pregnant!

RORY: I'm not pregnant from you Jess

JESS: (speechless) oh it's his…

RORY: No, Jess I'm not pregnant at all

(Jess sighs in relief, he smiles)

JESS: Then what the hell what your mother yelling about?

RORY: I don't know I will tell you once I talk to her (Jess hugs her)

JESS: I'm sorry I yelled at you (He kisses Rory's on the forehead)

LUKES DINER

(JESS is walking in, LUKE stops serving coffee to KIRK and puts the pot down)

LUKE: Caesar I'll be right back (Pulls Jess by the collar)

KIRK: What about my coffee (Luke ignore him)

JESS: Hey!

OUTSIDE

LUKE: You will get a house…

JESS: What?

LUKE: For you and Rory and the baby cause I'll be damn if you cram them in the apartment. You will work full time at the diner…

JESS: (interrupts him) Rory isn't pregnant (he walks away, Luke stays outside the diner confused)

DRAGONFLY INN

(LORELAI is sorting through mail at the receptionist desk. Rory walks in)

LORELAI: Hey kid how are you feeling (starts leading Rory to the couch) Maybe you should sit down

RORY: I'm fine. I'm not pregnant if that's what your wondering

LORELAI: I found the pregnancy test Rory

RORY: Pregnancy Test? Where?

LORELAI: It was in our house, I was about to take a shower when I noticed it in the trash and I know it's not mine. And it was positive

RORY: You grabbed something out of the trash

LORELAI: That is besides the point

RORY: Well its not mine and its not yours. Who else would uses our restroom?

LORELAI: Who has been hiding stuff in our house since you met in kinder?

RORY: Lane! Ill go talk to her but before I do. Before accusing my… Jess of getting me pregnant why not call me and ask.

LORELAI: I'm sorry kid I freaked and he was closer to strangle than you

RORY: and that's another thing just because he is close by does not mean you can go around picking fights with him

LORELAI: (gasps) I do not pick fights we have adult discussions

RORY: about me

LORELAI: We have more conversations than just about you self centered. Like when I'm at the diner and he is like (deep voice) Coffee? (normal voice) and I'm like Yes please.

RORY: Well I want you to decease all "discussions" with Jess about me. I mean you can talk to Jess just not about our relationship

LORELAI: You mean our super secret friendship relationship or you and his relationship (Rory looks at her with a wide eyed expression) Kidding come on lets go eat

LANE/ZACH HOUSE

(Rory knocks the door, Lane opens it)

RORY: Congratulations! I cant believe your preg…

LANE:( interrupts her) Shhh! (she closes the door and goes outside and whispers) How do you know?

RORY: (whispers back) You left the pregnancy test at my house my mom found it and thought it was mine

LANE: Ouch how did that go?

RORY: Bad. (Stops whispering) why are we whispering? Zach doesn't know does he?

LANE: I havnt found a good way to mention it, I didn't even know how to tell you

RORY: When are you planning to tell him?

LANE: When I start getting fat and he starts noticing so that should be around 5 months Koreans don't gain weight easily

RORY: Lane your married you have to tell him

LANE: I will I promise

LUKES APARTMENT

(Rory and Jess are in bed watching TV)

RORY: Jess can we talk?

JESS: Yeah whats going

(Rory shuts off the TV, she stands next to the bed)

JESS: Wow its serious are you breaking up with me?

RORY: No, its just if I really was pregnant would you be as upset as you were today?

JESS: but your not right?

RORY: No im not

JESS: I only yelled because I was frustrated that I thought you kept it from me. And you told your mom first.

RORY: I promise you will be the first to know

(She gets back into bed and kisses JESS)

LORELAI HOUSE

(LORELAI is sitting on the kitchen table, Luke walks in with a bag from AL'S PANCAKE WORLD)

LORELAI: Yes you brought it!(Luke sets the bag on the table, LORELAI takes out her tacos starts unwrapping them) Precious

LUKE: You look more excited for the food than to see me

(LORELAI stands up gives him a kiss)

LORELAI: Luke do not fight with food for my affection. You just wont win, Food met me first and we've had many wonderful dinners

(They sit down, Luke takes out a salad from his bag. They both begin eating)

LUKE: You know I could make you tacos here, I don't know why you insists from a place that is suppouse to make pancakes

LORELAI: See Miss Patty let me know that AL started with making pancakes but the batter got boring and he decided to mix it up. Even Luke you are my burger man not my taco man. (LORELAI puts he taco down) You Know when I thought Rory was pregnant I wasnt sad that she was pregnant, I was jelous that it wasn't me. And its not that I want kids, its just that I want to have your kid I wanna carry Luke Danes Jr (Luke smiles) I understand you want time. And when I gave you my ultimatum it was horrible and it was sweet that you apologized the next day, when I was the one that exploded. I just want a date for our wedding, Luke. Please give me something to look forward to. Give me hope for our family together

LUKE: I love you LORELAI and of course I want to have kids with you. We will just have to hide all the jam cause if not they will have jam hands (LORELAI smiles) I'm just adjusting to April being in our lives. Even like I told you before I understand why you got frustrated , that's why I apologized it was my fault. (he grabs LORELAI's hand and squeezes it) You have been more than perfect

LORELAI: (looks at their hands together and lets go) Luke I'm not perfect LORELAI Gilmore is far from being perfect my mother can attest to that. Its just I've been trying to bring this up at a right time, but then Jess got back in town, and started dating Rory then I thought she was pregnant. There just hasn't been a good moment. I..I don't even know how to begin, the night I left the diner I wound up in bed with Christopher.

LUKE: So you had me sitting her feeling guilty, feeling like I was the bad guy. When you had sex with Christopher (He gets up goes towards the door)

LORELAI: Luke please stay

LUKE: (without turning around) I'll come by to pick up my stuff later

END OF EPISDOE 2

Lauren Graham: On the next episode of Gilmore Girls

GRANDPARENTS HOUSE

EMILY: (Guiding Rory to the living room) I have a surprise for you

RORY: Logan? (Logan is standing in the living room he smiles)

DRAGONFLY INN

(LORELAI and SOOKIE are talking, Christopher walks in)  
LORELAI: Christopher what are you doing here?


	3. EPISODE 3

**ALL COPYRIGHT IS AMY SHERMAN PALLADINO**

Scott Patterson: Previously on Gilmore Girls

CHRISTOPHERS APARTMENT

RORY: I want you to stay away from her.

CHRIS: Rory, I –

RORY: Mom's in a relationship now, and she's doing really great. He's kind, and, well, he's there. And she's happy.

CHRIS: I think that's great, Rory. I –

RORY: You'll mess it up! You'll mess everything up! Because every time you come back, it always ends up the same way. Mom's crying and you're not being there and I know it's not your fault, I know you don't mean it to be that way, but that's how it is.

EPISODE 3: I don't know if the town can handle another break up

LUKES APARTMENT

[Wednesday Night]

(Jess and Rory are sitting on the kitchen Table. Jess is reading one of Rory's articles. Rory sits with eyes open wide waiting in anticipation)

JESS: Well It's good I guess that fancy school of yours is worth its pennies

(He gets interrupted by Rory's cellphone ringing. Rory answers)

RORY: Hey dad

(Camera goes back and forth between Rory and Christopher)

CHRISTOPHER: Hey Ror I was wondering if I could have lunch with you and your mom tomorrow around noon?

RORY: I'll pass it by my mom anything special?

CHRISTOPHER: Well I don't want to ruin the news

RORY: Alright I'll let you know

THEME SONG

LORELAI'S HOUSE

(Living room, the TV is on but LORELAI isn't watching it. She is laying on the couch crying. Rory walks in through the front door)

RORY: Guess what apparently dad wants lunch with us he has… (RORY reaches the couch, she sits on the edge of it, rubs LORELAI's arm) What's wrong?

LORELAI: (sits up) We broke up. My engagement is is ruined and it's all my fault (she sobs, Rory wraps her arm around her shoulder) I invitations with no date on them and no fiancé to marry

RORY: Mom what happened?

LORELAI: (Looks at Rory in the eyes) The night after my huge blow out with Luke I didn't come home like I had told you I went to Christopher's

RORY: You went to dads?

LORELAI: One moment he is telling me everything is going to be okay and the next I'm waking up in bed with him.

RORY: (gets off the couch) I can't believe you! You were so quick to judge Jess and I, when the whole time you should've been yelling at yourself. This isn't the first time Dad and you do this and I end up in the middle. You're such a hypocrite

LORELAI: Rory… (Rory leaves, LORELAI lays back on the couch sobbing)

LORELAI's PORCH

(RORY takes out her cellphone, she begins dialing a number)

RORY: Hi Sookie…yes I'm fine….I wanted you to check on my mom… No I can't I swapped at paper, huge deadline… Okay thanks

CHRISTOPHERS APARTMENT

(Christopher is opening the door, Rory is standing there)

CHRISTOPHER: Hey kiddo I thought we agreed on lunch tomorrow. Come on in

RORY: I'm not staying. I told you to stay away from mom, I told you she was vulnerable and you didn't care. You've ruined yet another relationship. No I'm sorry another engagement, was your "Lunch" just a ploy to see mom or did you have real news? (Doesn't let him respond) You know what I don't care, please just stay out of our lives. We didn't need you before and we certainly don't need you interjecting now. (Rory walks away, ignoring Christopher yelling her name)

LUKES DINER

[Thursday Morning]

(Miss Patty and Babette are sitting on a table. Whispering)

BABETTE: I'm telling you I was outside fixing my gnomes when I saw Luke loading all his stuff from LORELAI's house onto his truck

MISS PATTY: Oh gosh I don't know if the town can handle another break up

(Jess comes near their table with a pot of coffee)

JESS: Refills Ladies?

BABETTE: Oh Honey I'm stuffed

MISS PATTY: Actually sweetheart I know it's none of my business but do you know if Luke and Lorelai broke up?

JESS: Huh, Your right it isn't any of your business (walks over to the counter where Luke is counting tickets) You know you once told me relationships are about communication so before you go on your big fishing trip tonight. I think you should talk to Lorelai

(Luke stays quiet, Jess walks over to assist customers coming in)

DRAGONFLY INN

(Michel and Sookie are arguing by the receptionist desk. LORELAI walks in)

Michel: Oh thank god I cannot deal with her any longer Lorelai

(Michel walks away)

SOOKIE: I thought I told you last night to take a personal day sweetie

LORELAI: I was but then I lost the control and the TV got stuck on reruns of Greys Anatomy. And every time I'd fall in love with a character, they would die from some tragic death. Once Mr. McSteamy died I knew I was not emotionally stable to watch that show any longer

(Christopher walks in)

SOOKIE: Christopher! (surprised)

LORELAI: (turns around) Christopher what are you doing here? (startled)

CHRISTOPHER: I need to talk to you Lor

SOOKIE: I got to start preparing lunch, I'll catch up with you later (she walks away)

LORELAI: What's going? (she's nervous)

CHRISTOPHER: You tell me. What did you tell Rory? She showed at my house telling me to stay the hell away from you

LORELAI: (crosses her arms) Oh my god. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen. I was upset and I told her about the last time we saw each other.

CHRISTOPHER: Lor I wanted to have lunch with you guys because I wanted to tell you that my business got bought by a huge corporation and I can't lie and say I didn't want to talk about what happened that night. After you left I started thinking about us. I've known I've wanted to marry you since I was 16. I wasn't ready then but I'm ready now Lor. I have my life together we can start a life together.

(LORELAI just stares at him speechless. Luke had walked in and overheard everything Christopher said. Luke was holding flowers; he drops them and punches Christopher in the face. Christopher falls on his back on the floor. LORELAI kneels down)

LORELAI: Christopher, Are you okay?

(Luke leaves. LORELAI stares at the flowers getting blown by the wind out the door)

THE GILMORE HOME

[Friday Night Dinner]

(Lorelai and Emily are sitting in the living room. Lorelai is sipping on her martini)

EMILY: So how are things with Luke?

LORELAI: I don't want to talk about it

EMILY: Alright how is it going at the Inn?

LORELAI: I certainly don't want to talk about what happened there either

EMILY: Fine Lorelai have it your way, we will sit here in complete silence. I swear sometimes it's like you never grew up.

(Doorbell Rings. Emily stands up and begins walking away)

EMILY: Isabela I will get it you finish making dinner! (Yelling at the maid, she returns with Logan)

LORELAI: Logan! (surprised)

LOGAN: Hello Lorelai

EMILY: Logan and I planned this whole surprise for Rory once she gets here Logan is going to whisk her off to a dinner for two. So it'll be just us girls tonight Lorelai. Hopefully you'll mutter a word by then

LORELAI: Oh goody

(Emily and Logan sit down. Doorbell rings, LORELAI gets up)

LORELAI: I'll get it mom

EMILY: Isabella, don't get the door! Isabella are you listening to me!

(camera follows Lorelai to the door, she opens it, pushes Rory out and closes the door)

RORY: Hey!

LORELAI: Go home.

RORY: Why?

LORELAI: There is an unwelcome guest here that you are not ready to see

RORY: What? Is dad here? I'm a grown up and I can handle whatever you think I can't

(Emily opens the door)

EMILY: What are you girls doing? Come inside its freezing

(They walk inside. Emily leads Rory to the living room)

EMILY: I have a surprise for you

RORY: Mom was just telling me

EMILY: Honestly Lorelai you needed to ruin the surprise

(They reach the living room)

RORY: Logan…

LOGAN: Hey

End of episode 3

MILO VENTIMIGLIA: On the next episode of Gilmore Girls

ON THE STREET

RORY: I don't care. Because until tonight I hadn't even noticed you hadn't called because I don't care about us or you anymore. I'm tired of worrying that you are going to cheat on me. I'm tired of trying so hard to be something I'm not.

LOGAN: Rory are you breaking up with me?

GILMORE HOME

EMILY: You called off your engagement. Why?

LORELAI: I had already told you it wasn't going to happen but if you want to know details. It's because your right mom, I'm a screw up. I screwed my engagement, all by screwing Christopher. (Emily puts her fork down)

LUKES DINER

RORY: I'm sorry. It's just Logan showed up to dinner -

JESS: You saw Logan?


	4. EPISODE 4

EPISODE 4:: I get to make a quick stop on the Jess emotional roller coaster ride

GILMORE HOME

RORY: Logan..

LOGAN: Hey Ace

(LOGAN gives RORY a peck on the cheek)

EMILY: Well go on to your fancy dinner leave us old broads to discuss the good old days of being young and in love.

LORELAI: Old Broads? Speak for yourself

(Rory and Logan exit)

[Outside]

LOGAN: Let's go in my car

RORY: Um… I might need to head back early. I will just follow you.

THEME SONG

RESTAURANT

(Hostess Table)

LOGAN: Table for Huntzberger

HOST: Right this way

(Logan and Rory follows the hostess. They get to a table with two men and a woman)

_LOGAN: Everybody, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Rory.___

NICK: Such a pleasure, Rory. I'm Nick.

RORY: Hi

LOGAN: And this is Phillip.

PHILLIP: Nice to meet you.

RORY: You too.

BOBBI: And I'm Bobbi. So, so glad you could join us.

RORY: [taken back by the beautiful blond] Bobbi, um...yeah, me too. I'm so glad I could make it. How are you?

BOBBI: I'm brilliant, actually. We had quite a day. Shall we order another bottle of champers, boys?

LOGAN: Absolutely.

BOBBI: Good. I'm parched. [To Rory] Do you drink?

RORY: What? Um, yeah, sure.

LOGAN: Here. Sit, sit.

BOBBI: So, Rory, I've heard so much about you!

RORY: [flustered] Oh, yeah?

BOBBI: Logan has talked my ear off about you.

RORY: Oh, yeah, yeah. Me too. He's talked my ear off about you and all of you. All of you, I mean, I'm practically Van Gogh from my earlessness.

BOBBI: Did we order champagne? Logan, your girlfriend must be parched.

LOGAN: Oh, excuse me, miss. I think we'd like another bottle, over here please

GILMORE HOME

(Emily and Lorelai are sitting at the dinner table, eating)

EMILY: This year for Christmas I might not serve the apple tarts, they are beginning to taste bitter

LORELAI: Oh, that's nice

EMILY: You love those tarts, what is wrong with you Lorelai?

LORELAI: Okay well lets start with my engagement is off

EMILY: You called off your engagement. Why?

LORELAI: I had already told you it wasn't going to happen but if you want to know details. It's because your right mom, I'm a screw up. I screwed my engagement, all by screwing Christopher. (Emily puts her fork down) So now I have a wedding dress that'll hang on my closet, invitations that'll never be sent out and a ring that mocks me every time I stare at my hands. So I'm sorry that I can't make small talk useless conversation about the DAR and dad being away on trips. It was hard enough to get dressed and come here. The only reason I did that was to talk to Rory, but you and Logan had to take that from me.

EMILY: I really am sorry Lorelai

LORELAI: Thanks mom, but I have to go. Thanks for dinner.

(She walks away. Emily hears the door close. She picks up her fork and continues eating)

RESTAURANT

(Rory looks bored and awkward)

_NICK: And I'm looking at Phillip who's looking at me like, like he's hopped up on some sort of methamphetamine.___

LOGAN: Slipping, slipping, and it looks like we lost him, and then Bobbi.

PHILLIP: Bobbi makes a bold choice.

NICK: What does she do?

LOGAN: She just stands up.

NICK: She does.

PHILLIP: She just stands up!

RORY: Wow.

LOGAN: She stands up like she can't take it anymore, and she says, "meeting's over, boys."

RORY: That must have been crazy.

_BOBBI: So, Rory, we've barely had the opportunity to speak all night.___

RORY: I know.

BOBBI: How's school? What's your major?

RORY: English.

BOBBI: Oh, god, how fantastic. I swear when I was at oxford, I did nothing but read literature. It was such a luxury.

RORY: Actually on the subject, I must go

LOGAN: Come on Ace, surely the books can wait

RORY: But I can't, it was nice meeting all of you

(She walks out, Logan follows her)

[Outside]

LOGAN: Rory what's wrong?

RORY: Nothing

LOGAN: But something is wrong.

RORY: No, it's just…

LOGAN: Just?

RORY: This isn't exactly what I expected tonight. I was just a little confused, I guess, grandma said a romantic dinner for two. I didn't know it was two plus three more people

LOGAN: I didn't think your grandma would let me steal you if I hadn't said that. Even didn't you have a good time?

RORY: No, _It was not feeling like I was included. I mean, no one all night asked me anything about me._

_LOGAN: Bobbi asked you about you.__  
_  
_RORY: Yeah, and how condescending was she? [Imitating Bobbi] "It's such a luxury to read literature." And who names a girl Bobbi. I don't know about you, but most of the Bobby's I know are guys - Bobby Kennedy, Bobby Brady, Bobby Knight, Bobby Brown. You're smiling at me. Why are smiling at me?  
_  
_LOGAN: Because you are very cute when you're jealous._

RORY: I'm not jealous. I'm upset because you've never called Logan. You just left and didn't even think of how I was. So now I'm just assuming you're sleeping with her that's why you couldn't get the phone and make a phone call.

LOGAN: Rory she's a colleague -

RORY: I don't care. Because until tonight I hadn't even noticed you hadn't called because I don't care about us or you anymore. I'm tired of worrying that you are going to cheat on me. I'm tired of trying so hard to be something I'm not.

LOGAN: Rory are you breaking up with me?

RORY: I'm sorry you wasted your only day in town with me. Don't sound too surprise, It already felt like we were broken up Logan. Goodbye Logan.

(Rory walks away)

LUKES DINER

(Jess is sitting on the steps of the diner. Rory is walking towards him)

JESS: You're late Gilmore (He stands up)

RORY: I'm sorry. It's just Logan showed up to dinner -

JESS: You saw Logan?

RORY: Yes I saw Logan and we broke up officially. (Jess smiles) and the whole time driving over here all I could think is what are we doing Jess? What am I to you? If you introduce me to your coworkers would you say "This is my girlfriend Rory" or would you say "This is Rory." And you said you would only be here till you get money. So are you leaving soon? Is this a fling for you? I get to make a quick stop on the Jess emotional roller coaster ride?

JESS: Well you've already met all my coworkers, one of them Is even your best friend

RORY: Jess you know what I mean.

JESS: I will answer all of your questions as soon as we get to our destination. I promise. (He grabs her hand) Come on its freezing.

LORELAI'S HOUSE

(Lorelai is sitting on her couch folding her wedding dress into a box, she has tears in her eyes. The door knocks)

LORELAI: Christopher

CHRISTOPHER: I know at the INN you said you wanted some time and that we would talk later in private. But Lor I love you. I'm tired of waiting. I'm not Luke, I'm ready to marry you now. We can go to Vegas or we can go to a court here. You are everything to me Lor.

LORELAI: Christopher-

CHRISTOPHER: Look we can take things slow. We can casually date; you can take your time. But I know your heart belongs to me. We have dated we have been engaged to other people, don't you think it's time to give us a solid chance? You always come back to me that must mean something.

LORELAI; Christopher, you took advantage of me being upset. That's what you always do. It's not that I always come back to you, I'm tired of coming back to you. The only true sentence you've said is that You are not Luke. And you really are nothing like him. You're willing to get married right now is because you are still so immature and you don't think things through. Luke is everything to me; I'm falling apart without him. It would be unfair of me to do anything more with you. So please Christopher go home and if you need something call Rory.

(Christopher looks at Lorelai one more time)

CHRISTOPHER: Bye Lor

(He walks away. While he drives off it begins snowing. Lorelai steps out to feel the snow touch her skin)

MISS PATTYS

RORY: (Whispering) Jess what are we doing here?

JESS: (Turns on the lights) You don't have to whisper, Miss Patty lend me the place after I helped her install her flat screen TV. (He points at the wall. The is a TV hanging on the wall with a blanket on the floor and bowls of snacks) I thought we could watch a movie (He leads her towards the TV) I got Rocky, and your favorites; red vines, popcorn, smores and milk duds. (He sits down) Come on let's sit

RORY: (sits down) I can't believe you planned all of this. (she smiles)

JESS: Well now to answer your questions, because if not your head will not let you enjoy the movie. But before I can answer, I need to ask a question first. Lorelai Leigh Gilmore will you go steady with me? (He winks)

RORY: Jess-

JESS: I'm serious. Will you be my girlfriend?

RORY: Yes.

JESS: Well then, if you want me reintroduce you to Lane, Luke and Cesar I'll tell them "This is my girlfriend Rory, who has lived here all her life." (Rory laughs) Also if we are together I'm not planning on going anywhere.

(They Kiss)

RORY: Actually how is Luke?

JESS: He packed his bags and left me in charge of the diner. He is going fishing for a couple of days. How's your mom?

RORY: (Look down at the blanket) We aren't talking

JESS: Now that reminds me of second order of business before the movie.

RORY: I didn't know I was in a town meeting, Taylor. (She taunts)

JESS: I'm serious Rory. I have a plan to get Luke and Lorelai back together, but I need your help.

RORY: You planned something for… them? (Confused)

JESS: Luke waited years for this. I'm not going to let him walk away like I did. (He grabs her hand and squeezes it) So this is what I need you to do

LORELAI'S HOUSE

(Lorelai is asleep on the couch. Rory walks in. Shakes her)

RORY: What are you doing sleeping on the couch?

LORELAI: (Groggy) Rory? Am I dreaming?

RORY: No mom. I'm sorry, I should've been on your side instead of against you. I'm sorry.

(Lorelai gets up and hugs her)

LORELAI: I love you kid

RORY: I love you mom.

LORELAI: So what happened with Logan?

RORY: Well…we will talk about but first. Jess has a plan to get Luke and you back together.

LORELAI: That's sweet of you. I mean…Jess? But it's okay.

RORY: No no give it chance.

END OF EPISODE 4

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF GILMORE GIRLS

LOGANS HOUSE

RORY: (on her cellphone) I think I've over welcomed my stay here

MISS PATTYS

[Town Meeting]

TAYLOR: It has been brought to my attention that Lorelai and Rory Gilmore have broken town by laws.

LORELAI: What?

KIMS ANTIQUES

LANE: Mama I'm pregnant


	5. EPISODE 5

my_videos?o=U Please check out my videos (:

I LOVE REVIEWS SO KEEP THEM COMING(: I do not own the show I am simply a fan with too many ideas in my head.

EPISODE 5:: OPERATION LOLA

LOGANS APARTMENT

[MORNING]

(Rory is sleeping. There are movers all around the room, moving furniture around. Rory walks up with all the noise)

RORY: What the…?

(Rory sees Shira Huntzberger standing the kitchen directing the workers)

SHIRA: (to one of the workers) I need all of the furniture out by 5 okay?

(Rory walks towards Shira)

SHIRA: Rory! You're awake. Did we wake you? I'm sorry

RORY: What are you doing?

SHIRA: Well we are renting the place out, so I need to take out all of our furniture.

RORY: But I live here

SHIRA: Well see Logan let me know that you guys are no longer an item and to find someone to rent it out. Actually I'm glad I saw you before I left. Please take out your belongings before the movers donate them.

RORY: Um…okay

SHIRA: Oh and Rory I'm so glad you came to your senses. I always knew you wouldn't be a _Huntzberger_ woman. (She smiles) Good luck with the literature thing. Toodles (She walks out the apartment)

THEME SONG

PARIS APARTMENT

PARIS: She honestly said "Toodles"?

RORY: Yes! Ugh I'm so mad. Well actually Paris I was wondering -

PARIS: If you can have your old room?

RORY: (Shyly) well yeah

PARIS: Li Chan!

(A scrawny young man comes out of the room, he looks nervous)

LI CHAN: (strong Chinese accent) Yes Paris?

PARIS: Li Chan this is Rory

LI CHAN: Nice to meet you (bows head)

PARIS: Okay you can go back now

(Li Chan goes back in the room)

RORY: He looks terrified

PARIS: I know isn't it great, he has to be the best roommate besides you. He never complains about my glue gun smelling, never nosy and always keeps his area clean. Unfortunately Rory I would be unable to let you stay here. I'd offer the couch but I don't want make him feel uncomfortable.

RORY: I understand Paris. But he genuinely looks scared of you.

(Paris smiles)

LUKES DINER

(Lorelai sits on the counter)

LORELAI: So its operation Lola in full swing

JESS: I told you, no cutesy names. And yes everything is set for tomorrow night. Coffee?

LORELAI: and a donut (Her cellphone rings, she answer) Rory! (Jess face lights up)

[Camera goes between Lorelai and Rory. Rory is driving]

RORY: Shira showed up and kicked me out of the apartment and stated and I quote "Oh and Rory I'm so glad you came to your senses. I always knew you wouldn't be a _Huntzberger_ woman. Good luck with the literature thing. Toodles"

LORELAI: Came into your senses?

RORY: About breaking up with Logan. Seriously out of that whole sentence that is what bothered you?

LORELAI: Well kid did you really think Logan would let you stay there after dumping him on the street?

RORY: Well no, but did he really have to send his mommy with a bunch of movers to kick me out? And then I went to Paris and she is keeping a Chinese man hostage in her apartment

LORELAI: Well you don't hear that every day (She laughs) so no Logan's, no Paris, oh where oh where can you stay? Well Lorelai Gilmore has an extra room.

RORY: Can I stay home?

LORELAI: Is that even a question to ask (She smiles)

ON THE STREET

[Night]

(Jess, Rory and Lorelai are walking down the street)

JESS: I can't believe I'm going to a town meeting

LORELAI: I've never seen someone this miserable to go to a meeting other than Luke. You are turning into him.

RORY: Next I'll see you wear nothing but baseball caps

LORELAI: and yelling at Taylor

JESS: I'm not Luke.

RORY: Whatever you say grumpy

(They gets to Miss Patty's and find seats, the meeting had already started)

TAYLOR: Ah well if it isn't the Gilmore Girls, Thank you for finding time in your schedule to make it to our meeting. Maybe next time you can find a watch that's actually on time.

LORELAI: Yes Taylor

TAYLOR: Well as you know Thanksgiving is next week and I have decided to throw a thanksgiving parade with floats and all

MISS PATTY: Like the ones in New York?

GYPSY: Taylor who is gonna make the floats?

BABETTE: Yeah I like watching the ones on TV Taylor, I'll feel torn

TAYLOR: Now now I was thinking all the businesses can create a float to promote their business

ANDREW: and you are only giving us a week to make one?

(The towns people start all talking at once, Taylor bangs his gavel)

TAYLOR: Order. If you do not feel you have enough time, you are not obligated to make one. We just strongly encourage it.

LORELAI: (she says under her breath) you mean you strongly encourage it Taylor

TAYLOR: Did you have a comment Lorelai?

LORELAI: No

TAYLOR: Well actually since I have your attention, will you and Rory please stand up here?

(Lorelai and Rory step the front)

TAYLOR: It has been brought to my attention that Lorelai and Rory Gilmore have broken town by laws.

LORELAI: What?

TAYLOR: Well we have heard from reliable sources (looks at Miss Patty) that Lorelai was at fault of the breakup with Luke and since Luke's Diner has been established for longer, it's only logical that you leave stars hollow Lorelai. We had already discussed this. And for Rory Gilmore, you are the reason Jess Mariano returned. So if you wish to continue your little affair it needs to be away from town. Its only amount of time before suspiscious behavior starts occurring (Taylor looks at Jess)

JESS: (stands up) Taylor you are being ridicoulous. Lorelai and Luke will be getting back together after Luke returns and I did not come for Rory. And I am going to stay in this town for however long I want. And suspicious things always happen in this town, not just 'cause of me. Maybe next time you should double check Kirk's pockets.

KIRK: Hey!

JESS: Now go actually find real criminal behavior instead of accusing people. (He grabs Rory hand, she smiles) We are leaving.

TAYLOR: Can you put in writing that they are getting back together?

LORELAI: Taylor! (She walks out with Jess and Rory)

OUTSIDE

LORELAI: Now that was a total Luke move

RORY: He would be proud (squeezes his arm)

(Jess shakes his head)

GILMORE HOME

(Lorelai and Rory are standing outside the Gilmore home)

LORELAI: In order for operation Lola to happen we cannot have dessert

RORY: (gasps) no desert?

LORELAI: Sacrifices must be made (rings the doorbell)

(Maid answers)

MAID: Coats please?

(They hand her their coats, we hear Emily yell out)

EMILY: Rory Gilmore!

LORELAI: Someone is in trouble

(They get to the living room)

RORY: Hi grandma

EMILY: Don't hi grandma me

LORELAI: Wow mom did they change your meds? 'Cause you are usually yelling at me

(Lorelai and Rory sit down)

EMILY: Well I should because neither of you could tell me that you broke up with Logan!

RORY: Oh.

EMILY: I had to hear it during a DAR meeting

LORELAI: Wow you ladies really don't talk about the revolution much

RORY: How did they find out?

EMILY: Well of course Shira paraded it around, she is ecstatic that you guys are no longer together. And according to my friends you broke things off. Why?

RORY: The distance made me realize we really aren't for each other.

LORELAI: Really? The distance made you realize that?

(Rory glares at Lorelai)

EMILY: Well you could've said something to me. Instead of having me look like a fool. I would've been by your side Rory. You both sometimes need to give me the benefit of the doubt, but I just don't understand you look so happy together. He came from a good background; he was a very nice young man.

RORY: Grandma, he really wasn't. He tried to do the relationship thing, but then he slept with three girls while we were still together. -

LORELAI: No sweetie slept with two fooled around with one

RORY: And he never pushed me intellectually and he always wanted to party and be with his friends. There is just so many things wrong with Logan.

EMILY: Well then seems like both of you are now single together (She smiles, stands out of her sit) what kind of drinks would you like? (Goes towards the drink the table)

LORELAI: Martini please

RORY: Well actually grandma -

LORELAI: No don't

RORY: I have a new boyfriend

LORELAI: And you said it

EMILY: Oh. (She turns to face Rory) Well that's nice, what's his name?

RORY: Well you've actually met him before

(Emily hands Lorelai a martini and Rory a club soda, she sits back down holding a wine glass)

EMILY: Really? Who?

LORELAI: (under her breath) lie

RORY: It's Jess

EMILY: Jess?! You mean the one that showed up half an hour late, no cellphone to call, with a black eye. Being absolutely rude, you are back together with him. I bet he was the one that broke up you and Logan.

RORY: Logan, broke up me and Logan. And Jess is different now he is grown up.

LORELAI: Its true mom. He is like a Jess 2.0

(Maid enters)

MAID: Dinner is ready Mrs. Gilmore

(At the dinner table, everyone is eating their salad)

EMILY: So your grandfather should be in town for Thanksgiving next week. So I think that would be the perfect time for you to bring Jess.

(Rory almost chokes on her food)

RORY: On thanksgiving? Bring Jess?

EMILY: Well yes, I mean I would love to see this new and improved Jess. And your grandfather never got the delight to meet him.

RORY: Um… I can see

LUKES APARTMENT

(Luke walks in carrying all his fishing bags)

JESS: Let me help you with some of those, so I was thinking since you're here. We can go out to eat. A guys night.

LUKE: I don't know I'm pretty tired

JESS: Come on. We never go out together. It'll be fun, shower and get dressed.

LUKE: Alright

KIMS ANTIQUES  
(Mama Kim is opening the door)  
MAMA KIM: Lane what are you doing here. It is late.  
Lane: Mama we need to talk.  
(Mama Kim nods they walk to the kitchen and sit down on the table)  
Mama Kim: What is it?  
Lane: Mama I'm pregnant  
Mama Kim: Hmmm... Good.  
Lane: I don't know how to tell Zach  
Mama Kim: Okay (grabs kitchen phone) Zach, Lane is pregnant. It is late come to my home and walk her home. See you soon. (Hangs up the phone) There it is done. I am going to bed. Wait for Zach and lock when you leave. (She leaves

SNIFFY'S TAVERN  
(Luke and Jess are getting out of Jess car)  
Luke: I wouldn't have never thought you would be a Honda civic man  
Jess: They are really good on gas  
(Luke notices where they are)  
Luke: I haven't been here since -  
Jess: Your first date with Lorelai I know you talked about it so much I wanted to try it out  
(They walk into the restaurant, there is Lorelai and Rory standing. The table has champagne on ice. There are no other customers at the restaurant)  
Luke: Geez Jess (He tries to walk away)  
Jess: No you are not running away. I did that I kept living my life in a what if (He looks over at Rory) Rory and I will be outside in the car making sure neither of you leave. Till you have made up.  
Luke: But she-  
Jess: I know. Now go.  
(Luke starts walking towards Lorelai, Rory smiles as he passes her. She is walking towards Jess. Holding a to go box. She reaches him, they walk out holding hands. Luke reaches Lorelai)  
Lorelai: Hello  
(Luke sits down, so does Lorelai)  
LORELAI: Luke I-  
LUKE: No you've done enough talking for a lifetime. I had time to think. You didn't cheat on me because we were broken up. We became those couples Lorelai, the ones that get engaged and wait years to get married. I don't want to be like that anymore. We are getting married next month. You like snow I'm sure you can think of something. (Lorelai smiles)  
LORELAI: Luke you forgive me?  
LUKE: Yes I love you Lorelai. But if this is going to work then I can't have you talking to Christopher. It's too hard for me. Rory is an adult she should be able to see her father without you.  
LORELAI: Of course Luke... I love you (They kiss)  
LUKE: I hate champagne  
LORELAI: I was just trying to match our first date but (she grabs a case of beer from under the table) I brought these just in case.  
IN JESS's CAR  
(Jess and Rory are making out, Jess stops)  
JESS: Rory I love you  
RORY: I love you Jess  
(They kiss)  
RORY: My grandma wants you to go to thanksgiving dinner. I'm sorry.  
JESS: its okay I need to redeem myself sometime right  
RORY: Stay away from footballs  
JESS: (chuckles) actually about that-  
(Rory's phone rings, she answers)  
RORY: Mom and Luke made up she said to go inside because they have news for us.  
JESS: Okay yeah let's go  
(They get off the car)  
ON THE NEXT EPISODE  
GILMORE HOME  
EMILY: So what have you been doing Jess? Since the last time I saw you was when you didn't take Rory to prom or be at her graduation.  
LUKES APARTMENT  
LUKE: How would you like to be co-owner of the diner Jess?


	6. EPISODE 6

**scarlet3086**  
**I hope you enjoyed the dinner scene (:**  
**NANCY**  
**thanks for enjoying my story hopefully you will enjoy the many more twists and turns (:**

**and thanks for both of you and your support means a lot!**

EPISODE 6: : I can hear the disapointed from here

LORELIA'S HOUSE

[Tuesday Night]

(Luke and Lorelai are in bed, Luke hugs Lorelai from behind)

LUKE: Lorelai I love you

LORELAI: (turns to face him) I love you

LUKE: I can't sleep

LORELAI: What's wrong?

LUKE: (sighs) I didn't go fishing

LORELAI: Oh. Where did you go?

LUKE: I went to the doctors. They diagnosed me with testicular cancer.

(Lorelai sits up and turns on the lamp)

LORELAI: What? Why didn't you say anything?

LUKE: I didn't know how to bring it up, but my doctor called today. He said he will be able to operate next Monday. (Lorelai looks tense) I really want you there.

LORELAI: Of course. (They kiss)

THEME SONG

LORELAI'S HOUSE

[Wednesday Morning]

(Lorelai is sitting on the kitchen table, Rory walks out of her room. She looks at Lorelai that has a face that she stayed up all night. Rory sits down)

RORY: What's wrong?

LORELAI: Luke has cancer

RORY: What?

LORELAI: I didn't understand why he was so calm and collected when we did the surprise dinner. He had a plan, like he had been rehearsing what to say. Now I know he was planning to be with me all along, because of him being scared he is going to die. All I could think of was next month, is so soon.

RORY: What kind of cancer does he have?

LORELAI: Testicular

RORY: That cancer has a really good outcome if treated early and operated. He will be fine mom.

(Lorelai puts her head on the table and begins to sob. Rory rubs her shoulder)

LUKES APARTMENT

[Afternoon]

(Jess is eating a sandwich, Luke walks in)

LUKE: Jess

JESS: Luke

(Luke sits down)

LUKE: We need to talk

JESS: Whatever Taylor said I did, I didn't do it.

LUKE: (sighs) How would you like to be co-owner of the diner Jess?

JESS: What?

LUKE: I don't know how the operation is going to go. I just want to cover my bases. So if something happens-

JESS: But it won't

LUKE: The diner will be in the hands of someone responsible. You know I can't trust Liz or TJ, and Lorelai has the inn to take care of. (Jess seems confused) Look just think about it.

(Luke leaves back to the diner)

LORELAI'S HOUSE

(Rory opens the door, Jess looks stressed)

JESS: He wants me to take over

RORY: I'm sorry?

JESS: The diner. In case something happens to him. I don't want to turn into Luke. I came back because I had to. I know I ended up not going to college. But I hate school. And then you and me happened, which I'm so grateful for. He told me think about it, but I don't know.

RORY: Jess its okay he will understand if you don't want to.

JESS: I mean when Truncheon Books happened I felt like that was the place for me, but something was always missing. And that was you. I don't mind the diner, I like the diner. It's just what's going to happen when you become a writer and I'm here in Stars Hollow

RORY: I've never seen you do a Gilmore rabbling. It's cute.

(Jess half smiles, Rory kisses him)

RORY: We will cross that bridge when we get to it. I mean I think you owning the Diner, is a fantastic Idea. It'll really help out Luke.

ZACH/LANE HOUSE

(There at band practice)

ZACH: Well Lane and I are having a baby. And even though there are some really cool rocker moms. We think its best we find a replacement for Lane.

GLEN: Wow, congrats man. I remember my first child; it was out of this world

LANE: Well it blows

BRYAN: what?

LANE: Yeah we just got married and I'm already pregnant

ZACH: We didn't even get a honeymoon stage

LUKES DINER

[Night]

(Rory and Lorelai walk in they sit on a table)

LORELAI: I'm so glad you are on thanksgiving break (Rory smiles) So Luke build me the best float.

RORY: I can't wait for Taylor to see it; he is going to get so mad.

LORELAI: He deserves it after the town meeting

(Luke and Jess walk over with two cups of coffee)

LORELAI: Marry me? Oh wait you already are (she takes a sip) so don't forget to be ready by noon.

LUKE: That's how early your parents eat Thanksgiving

LORELAI: No, at noon is Mama Kim's at 4 is Sookie and at 7 is my parents

JESS: You want us to eat three times

RORY: Well it's like breakfast, lunch and dinner

LUKE: But I promised Liz and TJ a thanksgiving meal at 5

LORELAI: Oh okay so Miss Kim's at Noon, Sookie at 3, Liz and TJ at 5 and parentals at 7.

JESS: Great you just added a fourth time eating

LUKE: We don't have a bottomless stomach like you do

LORELAI: Well tomorrow you guys can practice.

RORY: Now for right now can we have burger and fries.

GAZEBOO

(The town is gathered around to see the floats)

LUKE: I can't believe you are putting Rory and Jess up to this.

LORELAI: They were the ones that wanted to get back at Taylor

(Gypsys float passes, she has a car made out of paper Mache and it looks like she is working under the hood, Andrews float has a big book open, the soda shoppe has a big candy cane and a milkshake. Then the Dragonfly Inns float passes it has Rory and Jess in bed which looks like they aren't wearing clothes and the blanket is barely covering them)

TAYLOR: Lorelai!

MISS PATTY: Oh my… Jess is getting better with age

(Taylor finally reaches Lorelai)

TAYLOR: There are children around here I cannot believe this behavior.

LORELAI: They weren't naked Taylor

(Jess and Rory get to Lorelai; Rory is wearing a strapless shirt and jeans. Jess is only wearing jeans. Luke hands him a shirt and Rory a jacket)

TAYLOR: Rory I knew he was a bad influence

RORY: Actually it was my idea. I hope this teaches you to leave our relationship alone.

(Taylor walks away. They continue watching the floats)

MISS KIMS ANTIQUES

(Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Jess enter. All of the Kim family is rubbing Lane's nonexistent stomach)

JESS: I knew this was going to be weird

(Lane separates from her family and goes up to them)

LANE: They are really excited I'm pregnant

RORY: We can tell

LANE: The food is in the kitchen

LORELAI: Ah you mean breakfast

SOOKIES HOUSE

(They knock on the door, Sookie answer and goes outside)

SOOKIE: Shh their sleeping. It's just Jackson family got stuck in a storm and were unable to make it. And the kids fell asleep with Jackson. I was currently watching TV and sipping on wine. I'm sorry I know you expected my cooking

JESS: Thank god we don't have to eat again

LUKE: He means we were still full from Miss Kim's but thank you Sookie

RORY: We really were looking forward to your cooking

LORELAI: Enjoy your lazy day (She gives Sookie a hug)

LUKES APARTMENT

(They are all sitting and eating)

LIZ: It makes me happy to see the men in my life happy.

JESS: Thanks Liz

LIZ: Jess and I never really had a thanksgiving together. I wasn't big on cooking.

LORELAI: Neither am I. My oven is used to dry my socks.

THE GILMORE HOME

(Outside the door)

LORELAI: You ring it

RORY: No you do it, she wasn't mad at you last time

JESS: You guys are being ridiculous just ring the doorbell

LUKE: For the love of god (He rings the doorbell)

(Maid answers, she has a strong face)

MAID: (German accent) Welcome to Gilmore home. Coats please

(They walk in and give their jackets)

MAID: Gilmores in living room only

LORELAI: Well you heard the woman only Gilmore, so run away while it's your chance

RORY: Before they get ahold of you

LORELAI: And suck your blood

RORY: It'll be as bad as the twilight saga

(Emily sneaks up behind them)

EMILY: Nice to know you are putting a good word about us on the street

LORELAI: Oh god mom, you are scary

EMILY: Anyhow hello Rory, Lorelai (her smiles fades) Luke…Jess

JESS: I can hear the disappointed from here

LUKE: Right back at you

LIVING ROOM

LORELAI: None of your friends came this year mom?

EMILY: I thought we could keep it just family. Drinks?

LORELAI: Martini

RORY: Club soda is fine

LUKE: A beer please

EMILY: Jess I assume a beer for you as well

JESS: Um no thank you I'll wait for dinner. I'm not thirsty.

(Richard walks in)

RICHARD: Oh glad to see some familiar faces and a new face. Richard Gilmore

(Jess stands up and shakes his hand)

JESS: Jess Mariano…sir

(Richard sits down)

RICHARD: And what do you do Jess?

JESS: I'm right now working at the Diner with Luke

EMILY: So what have you been doing Jess? Since the last time I saw you was when you didn't take Rory to prom or be at her graduation.

RORY: Grandma

JESS: I actually traveled quite a bit, and then I ended up in Philadelphia

EMILY: Well that doesn't sound exotic

RORY: He wrote a book, grandma

RICHARD: Oh really? What's it about?

RORY: Its really good grandpa ill lend it to you sometime.

JESS: It's a short novel, nothing big.

EMILY: So you wrote a book and now you are back working at the diner. Do you have any bigger goals than the diner?

LUKE: Hey

LORELAI: Shh, just leave it like that

JESS: Actually I'm a co-owner now

RORY: Does this mean…

JESS: Yeah (he smiles)

RICHARD: How do you know Luke?

LUKE: He is my nephew

RICHARD: Well that's a bit awkward, because when you two get married it'll make them cousins

LORELAI: (southern accent) Well that's perfectly acceptable in the south

MAID: (strong German accent) Ready Turkey

EMILY: The turkey is ready, how did you get hired.

DINNER TABLE

EMILY: Well since Luke is here, I assume the wedding is back on

LORELAI: Actually Mom we moved it up to next month

EMILY: Well that is soon

RICHARD: Make sure to decide on a date so I can ensure I am here

LORELAI: Of course

EMILY: So Jess how's the food?

JESS: Oh it's good

EMILY: I know you must not be use to having dinner with a family and home cooked meal.

JESS: Huh.

RORY: Grandma

EMILY: I'm sorry but how could you be back together? I just can't agree with both of you marrying diner owners. They own the same diner.

RORY: Jess isn't just a diner owner. He is much more.

EMILY: He is nothing but a bad influence

LORELAI: Mom. Stop it. If anyone was a bad influence it was Logan. He let Rory leave Yale, he stole a boat with her and I had to bail her out of jail. The only bad thing Jess did was leave the way he did. But Rory wouldn't have gone back to school if it wasn't for Jess.

RORY: You keep telling us to give you the benefit of the doubt and include you in our lives. Well how about cutting us some slack, that are decisions are the right ones. I'm sorry but I'm not hungry. Let's go (Rory, Lorelai and Luke start walking out)

JESS: It was nice meeting you Richard and seeing you again Emily. I really am not such a bad guy.

LUKES DINER

(Jess and Rory are eating ice cream at a table; Luke and Lorelai are at the counter)

LORELAI: So Jess a co-owner huh?

LUKE: There is nobody better I could've picked

LORELAI: Does this mean you're worried about your surgery?

LUKE: No but someone needs to take care of the place while I'm gone. Don't worry Lorelai

(They kiss)

RORY: Thanks for being nice to my grandparents

JESS: It's nothing hopefully at the wedding it won't be so awkward maid of honor

RORY: Well best man, hopefully the town won't catch us in bed again like this morning

(They kiss)

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF GILMORE GIRLS

HOSPITAL

DOCTOR: There has been a complication

LORELAI: No…(she is crying)

LUKES DINER

LINDSEY: (Towards Rory) Wow you really can't get over your exes and just move on can you?

JESS: What is she talking about?

RORY: Um…


	7. EPISODE 7

**Scarlet3086: Hopefully you enjoy the Lindsey scenes. I just felt that they never really continued with her character and I felt so bad for her after the cheating. **

**Nancy: Emily gets better in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy (: **

**Check out my videos on Youtube**

** /channel/UCvLRGB0a6evbcKxN-_5HcQA/videos**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This Episode is a little shorter than the other but I'm currently typing the new one. I know this fanfic is dramatic. I try to add some humor. Also I do not mean to offend anyone. I do make some jokes about Luke's operation, but it is just to lighten the mood. Thanks again for your continued support (:**

EPISODE 7:: I promise to keep my hands to myself

LUKES DINER

[Monday Morning]

(Rory is talking to Jess on the counter)

RORY: Are you going to miss me?

JESS: Well it was a nice week of having you here.

RORY: Its nice living at home again, but the drive is a drag

JESS: Are you looking for a place around campus?

RORY: Yes but it's hard to find something in the middle of the year. How's Luke feeling?

JESS: He vomits every morning we blame it on Lane. We think her morning sickness is contagious

LANE: (overhears) not true

(Lindsey walks in to the diner. She goes towards the counter)

LINDSEY: Coffee please. (Says towards Lane, she notices Jess and Rory kissing) Wow you really can't get over your exes and just move on can you?

JESS: What is she talking about?

RORY: Um…

LINDSEY: He doesn't know does he? (She smiles)

JESS: Know what?

LINDSEY: That Rory broke up my marriage. I know you probably have this image that Rory is a saint.

LANE: Here is your cup of coffee Lindsey, to go.

LINDSEY: Thanks Lane. Good luck with try number 2. The whole town knows the second time with Dean was just a waste of time.

(She walks out)

RORY: Jess I can explain

JESS: You have class I don't want you to be late. We're fine. I promise. (He gives her a kiss on the cheek)

(Rory walks out. Lane goes up to Jess)

LANE: You really should let her explain. It's just when -

JESS: Lane I much rather her tell me. And we're fine. Go to work. You're not on maternity leave yet.

THEME SONG

HOSPITAL

[MONDAY Afternoon]

(Luke is on the bed. Jess, Rory and Lorelai all around him)

LORELAI: Oh imagined you wake up in the middle of the surgery and watch it all happen.

RORY: Like that movie we watched

LORELAI: What was the name of it again? Oh it's going to bother me all day

LUKE: I'm glad a name of a movie is going to worry you instead of me

LORELAI: Awe honey I'll split my time to worry about both

(Lorelai kisses Luke)

RORY: (Towards Jess) can we talk?

JESS: Not here Rory

(Doctor walks in)

DOCTOR: Hello I'm Dr. Garcia and I'll be performing your surgery today. We need to get him prepped so I'm sorry family it is time to say goodbye for a bit.

(Lorelai and Luke kiss)

LUKE: (Toward Jess) don't forget the shipment numbers are in the storage room

JESS: I won't need to know that because we will see you in a couple of hours

(Rory is standing in front of the coffee machine)

LORELAI: Kid you said you were going for coffee fifteen minutes ago. And as much as I'm use to Luke's monosyllable I am not use to Jess's. Totally different gruntle language.

RORY: It's just Jess doesn't want to talk about what happened with Lindsey. And that's all I can think of talking about. I need to explain what happened with Dean.

LORELAI: Jess should know that you didn't save your virginity for him, it shouldn't be such a big deal. Come on I want the doctor to be able to find us.

(Jess is sitting in the waiting room)

JESS: What happened to the coffee?

LORELAI: We drank it all on the way here

JESS: I knew I shouldn't have trusted you Gilmores (looks at Rory)

(Dr. Garcia comes in)

DR. GARCIA: There has been a complication

LORELAI: What complication? It was a simple procedure. I looked it up.

DR. GARCIA: When we began removing the cancer it started spreading. We are currently trying to clean it out

LORELAI: No… (She started crying)

JESS: Well what are you doing out here? Go clean up your mess

DR. GARCIA: Currently Dr. Spears is trying to fix everything. I will be back for more details

(Rory is trying to console Lorelai)

HOSPITAL ROOM

(Luke is sleeping. Dr. Garcia is talking to Lorelai, Rory and Jess)

DR. GARCIA: We were able to take out all the cancer. It will be up to him, if he would like implants to replace his testicles

LORELAI: Implants on your balls? Is that a thing now?

RORY: Yeah it's almost as big as boob jobs

LORELAI: ha as big

(Lorelai and Rory chuckle)

DR. GARCIA: (clears his throat) we are going to keep him overnight, but you should be able to take him home tomorrow. Also he will be on pain medication, so I'm requesting a week of mandatory bed rest.

JESS: Thank you Dr. Garcia (Shakes his hand)

DR. GARCIA: You're welcome. Now only one person can spend the night.

LORELAI: That will be me! I promise to keep my hands to myself.

(DR. GARCIA exits)

LORELAI: Well Jess I brought Rory, will you be able to take your adorable girlfriend home?

JESS: Yeah

(RORY hugs Lorelai)

RORY: (whispers) wish me luck

(Lorelai smiles)

LORELAI'S HOUSE

(Jess walks Rory to the door)

RORY: Do you wanna come in and talk?

JESS: I should go

RORY: Why?

JESS: I have to open the diner tomorrow

RORY: You had the radio so loud on the car ride. I didn't have a chance to explain-

JESS: There is nothing to explain, were fine.

(Jess gives her a kiss on the cheek and heads towards his car)

LUKES DINER

(Is closed. Jess gets there and sees Lindsey sitting on the steps)

JESS: Were closed Lindsey

(Lindsey stands up, she is stumbling)

LINDSEY: Jess, just the person I wanted to see

JESS: Are you drunk?

(Jess starts opening the door)

LINDSEY: Tell me Jess, what does she have? Why do all of you come back to her?

(Lindsey eyes are puffy like she has been crying)

JESS: Come on you need water

(Lindsey stumbles her way to sit on the counter; Jess goes and grabs a cup of water)

LINDSEY: It's because she is perfect, with her perfect blue eyes, perfect straight hair, and perfect straight teeth. She goes to Yale, that's how perfect her life is. I was accepted to college you know, but Dean couldn't afford for me to go.

(Jess gives her a cup of water)

JESS: Drink that

(Lindsey tries to stand up again, she almost fell, but Jess caught her. Lindsey kisses him)

(Rory had just arrived, she sees them kiss. She runs back to her car)

END OF EPISODE 7

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF GILMORE GIRLS

LORELAIS HOUSE OUTSIDE

RORY: I never thought you would be a cheater

JESS: I never thought you would be a home wrecker

(Rory gasps)

LORELAIS HOUSE INSIDE

Emily: Richard and I would like to pay for your wedding


	8. EPISODE 8

**scarlet3086 I'm glad you liked that scene I was afraid on how people would react to it because it is a sensitive subject. **

**There is some stories that I enjoyed in the original season 7 that I am going to use but they will be different. (:**

EPISODE 8:: and then what do you do you RUN AWAY AGAIN

LUKES DINER

(Jess pushes Lindsey away)

LINDSEY: Let me get back at her

JESS: Lindsey I'm not Dean

(Lindsey vomits, Jess sighs in frustration)

DRAGONFLY INN

[Tuesday afternoon]

(Rory is at the receptionist desk. Lorelai walks in)

LORELAI: The place is still intact, thanks for coming and checking on it for me hun.

RORY: You're welcome. I'm going home to study

LORELAI: Wait before you go how'd it go with Jess? Everything is good.

RORY: Yep. How's Luke?

LORELAI: He is at home resting. Rory you were freaking out last night, what happened?

RORY: Nothing, I don't want to talk about it. I'll see you later

LORELAI: Okay hun.

LORELAIS HOUSE

(Luke is on the couch, Jess is there)

JESS: So a week without the diner, how are you going to survive?

LUKE: (sarcastic) Ha ha very funny. So how are you and Rory? You looked extra awkward yesterday

JESS: Were fine

(Rory walks in)

RORY: Hey Luke how are you fee-

(Rory notices Jess, turns around and exits. Jess follows)

LUKE: I thought you guys were fine. Jess!

OUTSIDE

JESS: Rory what's going on?

(Rory turns around)

RORY: You tell me. Is there anything you think you should tell me?

JESS: (confused) No

RORY: I can't believe you. I never thought you were a cheater.

JESS: What? That's like me saying I never thought you were a home wrecker

(Rory gasps)

JESS: Its crazy talk I didn-

(Rory gets in her car and drives off)

THE PUB

(Rory is drinking. She grabs her cellphone and dials Logan. )

LOGAN: Hello?

RORY: Hey

LOGAN: Ace?

RORY: Yeah, I was sitting at the pub and I thought about the time-

BOBBI: Honey who is on the phone at this late hour?

(Rory gasps, she hangs up the phone)

RORY: Hey bartender tequila shot this time

BARTENDER: But this is your third

RORY: and I have a tab keep them coming.

LORELAIS HOUSE

(Lorelai and Luke are sitting on the couch)

LORELAI: So Jess didn't tell you anything?

LUKE: No

LORELAI: And Rory just stormed out. I guess they don't want to tell us, so we won't worry. But this makes me more worried.

(Doorbell Rings. Lorelai opens it. It's Emily)

LORELAI: What are you doing here?

EMILY: Well hello to you too Lorelai. May I come in?

(Lorelai steps aside so Emily can step in)

EMILY: Luke, I'm glad to see you.

LUKE: You are?

LORELAI: What's going on mom?

(Emily sits across Luke and Lorelai)

EMILY: Richard and I would like to pay for your wedding

LUKE: That's very nice of you but-

LORELAI: Why?

EMILY: Excuse me?

LORELAI: What is the ulterior evil Emily motive behind it?

EMILY: (rolls her eyes) Nothing Lorelai, it's an apology gift. Please accept it

LUKE: (towards Lorelai) Well after the surgery we do need the help

EMILY: Surgery? What surgery?

LORELAI: Luke had surgery mom

EMILY: Are you alright? Why didn't you call us?

LORELAI: You didn't really seem approachable last time

LUKE: We accept your offer and will pay back every cent

EMILY: Nonsense it's a gift (gets up) I will see myself out

(Emily Exits)

LORELAI: I still don't trust this

LUKES DINER

(Rory is throwing rocks at the apartment. Jess opens a window. A rock hits his head)

JESS: What the hell?... Rory?

(He goes downstairs and opens the diner. Rory walks in, stumbling)

RORY: Jess

(Jess smells the alcohol in her breath)

JESS: Why does everyone drunk this is the place to sober up (sighs) come one, let's go upstairs. He grabs Rory and carries her upstairs. Rory protests)

RORY: Let me go!

APARTMENT

(Jess puts her down)

RORY: Why did you do it?

JESS: What?

RORY: Why did you come to hurt me again? This is what you do. You came into town made me fall in love with you, I mean I almost lost my virginity to you. Then you leave without saying goodbye, couldn't even attend my graduation. I would've understood prom, but you didn't even give me chance too. Then you show up a year later tell me "I Love You" and then run away AGAIN. Then you find my dorm and ask me to run away and as much as I wanted to have some imaginary exotic life with you in New York. I said no, and then what do you do you RUN AWAY AGAIN. Then we get into a groove that we're friends and somehow we ended up sleeping together. And you go and kiss Lindsey. Why?

JESS: Rory I'm sorry for all of it, but I didn't kiss Lindsey.

RORY: I saw you Jess.

JESS: She kissed me, if you would've stayed you would've seen that I pushed her away and then she proceeded my vomiting on my shoes.

RORY: Speaking of vomiting (she runs to the restroom)

[Wednesday Morning]

(Rory wakes up in Jess bed. Jess is sitting on the edge of the bed holding a cup of coffee)

JESS: Coffee for the hangover

RORY: Yes (she takes a sip)

JESS: I made you pancakes; I didn't think you'd want to deal with a bunch of people downstairs

(They walk towards the kitchen table)

RORY: Jess about last night –

JESS: Do you remember any of it?

RORY: Everything before me vomiting the first time, how did I end up on the bed?

JESS: After holding back your hair, I carried you to bed when you proceeded to try to have sex with me. But I stopped you and you knocked out.

RORY: Great I came and yelled at you and I also made a fool of myself.

JESS: It was nothing Rory.

RORY: So you really didn't kiss Lindsey?

JESS: I really didn't but I'm not gonna lie I kissed you last night.

(Rory smiles)

RORY: I should probably get dressed before I miss my second class. I'll see you later.

(Rory walks towards the door, before opening it, she turns around)

RORY: Jess I'm sorry too, for everything that has happened before. It wasn't just your fault.

(Jess smiles)

RECEPTIONIST HALL

(Emily and Lorelai are walking and talking to the wedding planner)

WEDDING PLANNER: Since we are trying to make this happen next week. I pulled some strings and this can be available to you next Saturday.

EMILY: Do you like it Lorelai?

(Lorelai is looking around like she is already imagining the wedding)

LORELAI: I'm getting married mom

(Lorelai smiles)

LUKES DINER

(Night)

(Liz is on the counter talking to Jess)

LIZ: Well you haven't really gone to visit us while you've been in town

JESS: I'm kind of helping Luke

LIZ: Well I want you to spend time with you baby sister

JESS: Okay

LIZ: And bring your girlfriend, we haven't really gotten to talk to her.

JESS: You've met Rory a bunch of times, and you had a conversation at thanksgiving

LIZ: All I can recall is asking her to pass the butter

JESS: And she did. (Liz stares at Jess) We will be there

LORELAIS HOUSE

(Lorelai opens the door and it's Anna)

ANNA: Jess told me I could find Luke here I need to talk to him (she walks in) Luke!

LORELAI: Hey! Keep your voice down he is sleeping

ANNA: Well it's important

LORELAI: He just had surgery, he didn't want to tell you because he thought you would tell April. He is fine but he needs his rest. This will have to wait Anna.

ANNA: Has April been hanging around with you? Here?

LORELAI: This is Luke's home. Not the diner or the apartment. So yes she has come to visit. And I know what you said but Luke and I are getting married next weekend. We just gave April an invitation.

ANNA: But you're not married now. I thought you understood because you are a mother.

LORELAI: I do understand when Rory's father got engaged, I wasn't thrilled at the fact of my daughter hanging around with her step mommy. But I also had to act like a grown up and accept it. I know you're not use to other people being in April's life. Because you didn't even Luke in it, but I'm not going anywhere Anna, so whatever you have to say you can say it to me.

ANNA: April and I are moving.

LORELAI: Houses?

ANNA: We are moving to New Mexico, my mom is sick and I have to take care of her.

LORELAI: How does April feel?

ANNA: She's not thrilled but that's not her decision to make. It's mine.

LORELAI: No it supposed to be yours and Luke's. You can just take her away like that.

ANNA: Watch me. Tell Luke we are leaving this Friday. So unfortunately we will not be attending your wedding.

(Anna exits)

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF GILMORE GIRLS

LORELAIS HOUSE

LORELAI: Luke you need to fight for custody, you need to do something

LUKE: No, it's my kid and I'll decide how to deal with it.

LIZ'S HOUSE

LIZ: So Rory how many kids are planning to have?

JESS: Awe Geez


	9. EPISODE 9

EPISODE 9:: But everything will be alright Lorelai.

LORELAIS HOUSE

(Luke and Lorelai are sitting in the kitchen table)  
LUKE: So she is leaving?

LORELAI: Luke I'm so sorry but if you go to court and fight for custody, you will be able to see her.

LUKE: I rather work out this mess with Anna before getting lawyers involved

LORELAI: Luke you need to fight for custody, you need to do something

LUKE: No, it's my kid and I'll decide how to deal with it.

LORELAI: Luke-

LUKE: No Lorelai how would you have felt if Chritopher would've gotten Lawyers involved? (Lorelai just stares at him)

(The door knocks. April is there. She has tears in her eyes)

APRIL: Dad

(She goes up and hugs him)

LUKE: What's wrong?

_APRIL: I don't want to move to the desert! It's just, there aren't even any seasons! It's just it's hot, and it's a miserable place, that and I hate it!LUKE: Look I know you're a little upset, but this could be a really good thing – I mean the new people you'll meet, the teachers you'll impress.  
APRIL: I'll never see my friends again.  
LUKE: Oh of course you will – breaks from school over the summer.  
APRIL: No, Janie Freedman moved to Virginia at the end of last year 'cause her dad got some teaching job. And she said she'd stay in touch with everybody, and she did for like a week. And the after that nobody ever heard from her again.  
LUKE: It doesn't have to be like that.  
APRIL: We're moving 2,000 miles away! That's how it's gonna work! Mom is ruining my life!  
LUKE: April.  
APRIL: You know I'm finally happy. I finally have friends. It took me forever, and now I'm just gonna be that weird, dorky loser girl all over again!  
LUKE: I know. Come on. It's gonna be fine._

(He continues hugging her to console her. Luke sighs and looks at Lorelai)

THEME SONG

CAFÉ'  
[Luke is sitting at a table, Anna comes in and is on her cell phone]  
_ANNA: Yeah. If you want to come by, I'll be in all afternoon. Great. I'll see you then. Bye. [Hangs up, too Luke] Hey.  
LUKE: Thanks for coming.  
ANNA: Sure. What's up?  
LUKE: Well, April - she's pretty upset.  
ANNA: Yeah, I know.  
LUKE: I just wanted to make sure we were doing everything we could to make it as easy as you know it could be for her.  
ANNA: So what have you got in mind?  
LUKE: Okay well, I was thinking. Instead of pulling her out in the middle of the school year, maybe you could wait to move till the end of the school year?  
ANNA: And you don't think I thought about that.  
LUKE: No you could go back and forth, and still be there for you mom and I could help covering for April here.  
ANNA: No, I have to be out there full time as soon as possible, Luke.  
LUKE: Oh well, she could stay with me to finish the year. I'd love it. It would be great, actually. _Lorelai and I are getting married next weekend and she is a great mom. She can help a lot with April if you just give her the chance.

_ANNA: Luke, I know you mean well, but that's not gonna happen okay. I'm not splitting apart from April for six months.  
LUKE: No, I understand. Okay, so, maybe you know we could buy her some plane tickets so, so she'll know she's going back and forth and when?  
ANNA: We can't make that plan now.  
LUKE: No it doesn't have to include everything. But, like, I already told her she could stay with me for spring break and part of the summer, so if…  
ANNA: Whoa. You told her that? You actually said that?  
LUKE: Yeah.  
ANNA: I have no idea what we'll be doing then.  
LUKE: I just assumed that…  
ANNA: You have no right making promises to my daughter.  
LUKE: I just wanted her…  
ANNA: I don't want you talking to her about this again. Are we clear?  
LUKE: Anna.  
ANNA: No, Luke. Listen, these are my decisions. I'm not gonna have you going behind my back, making promises to April that I can't keep.  
LUKE: So, are you saying she's not coming back?  
ANNA: I am saying I'm not ready to make decisions. And they are my decisions to make, not yours, Luke. Now I'm gonna go.  
[Luke is left stunned]_

LIZ AND TJS HOUSE

(Liz is opening the door to Rory and Jess)

JESS: Hi Liz this is my girlfriend Rory. Since apparently you got a sudden hit of amnesia.

(Rory smiles)

LIZ: Come in please.

RORY: Where should I put my coat?

TJ: Uh wherever you like. Except be careful for milk stains. If its not the baby dropping its Liz, her bossoms are full –

JESS: TJ please

LIZ: Well I've never really cooked great but I got us pizza

(She leads them to their table everyone sits down)

RORY: Hows the baby?

LIZ: I finally set her down to sleep

TJ: Yeah we didn't know it would be so hard dealing with a baby

LIZ: Yeah Jess didn't cry much when he was young

JESS: That's because you were never home to hear it (He says under his breath)

(Rory smiles weakly, she looks awkward)

LIZ: So Rory how many kids are planning to have?

JESS: Awe Geez

RORY: Um…I actually don't know my only real goal has been to become a writer. Kids aren't really on the mind. But Jess and I will discuss it eventually. (she grabs Jess hand)

TJ: So is it kind of awkward that your mom is marrying Luke and your dating Jess?

RORY: Well us Gilmore Girls cant resist them.

LIZ: Well dig in. I got pepperoni and just cheese. Wasn't sure if you were allergic to anything?

RORY: My mom and I can eat anything and everything.

JESS: You really out did yourself with a fancy dinner here Liz (he says sarcastic and dryly)

(They hear through the baby monitor, the baby started crying)

LIZ: I'll be right back

TJ: Motherly duties await

JESS: Huh.

DRAGONFLY INN

(Luke walks in up to the receptionist desk)

LUKE: I need to get a lawyer, I have to fight for April. What Anna is doing is unfair.

LORELAI: I know. I think I know where I can get you a good lawyer hun. But it might get ugly.

LUKE: I have to do this.

(Lorelai smiles and gives a kiss)

GILMORE HOME

(Lorelai is sitting in the dinning room table with Richard and Emily)

LORELAI: I know I'm asking for a lot since you have already offered to pay for the wedding but I rather put the wedding aside if you guys can help me get a lawyer that will fight for Lukes case.

RICHARD: Of course Lorelai I will make some calls. You will need to meet immediately if this woman is trying to leave as soon as Friday.

(Richard heads to his studies)

EMILY: I know coming from me isn't much consolidation. But everything will be alright Lorelai.

(Lorelai smiles at Emily.)

_ANNA'S HOUSE  
[Luke arrives, gets out of his truck and knocks on the door.]  
ANNA: Hey.  
LUKE: Hey.  
ANNA: April's not here.  
LUKE: I know. She's sleeping at Gabrielle Wilder's tonight.  
ANNA: So, what's up?  
LUKE: I also know that Gabrielle has a peanut allergy, and before I drop her off, I check that April isn't packing a snickers bar. I also know that she likes Gabby's coin collection, so I thought I might take her over to a coin shop in Stamford, 'cause she'd like it.  
ANNA: What are you doing here, Luke?  
LUKE: You're always telling me I can't do this with your daughter and that I can't do that with your daughter. Well, she's not just your daughter, Anna. She's my daughter, too.  
ANNA: Luke…  
LUKE: No. No. I know I wasn't around for all those years. But, you know, that was your decision. That was your choice, Anna. And, frankly, it was a damn lousy one. Okay I didn't get to see her born or take her first steps or take her to her first day of school - none of it. And I can never get any of that back. It's gone! That's not gonna happen anymore. That, I can guarantee you.  
ANNA: What are you saying?  
LUKE: That she's my kid, all right? She's our kid. She's not just yours. And I'm not gonna let you treat me this way. I'm her father. God, why do I even have to say that? I mean, April and I, we have this relationship, okay? A-and you can't just decide things. That's not how this works, okay? I mean we have to make decisions together, decisions about April. And I will fight you. I will fight you for that, Anna, if I have to. I have rights. I'm her father, and I have rights.  
(He leaves)_

LUKES DINER

(Rory is watching Jess close up)

JESS: I'm sorry about Liz and TJ today

RORY: Liz and TJ were fine. Not anymore orthodox than they already are. YOU though

JESS: Me?

RORY: You kept saying rude comments and I know Liz wasn't the best mother but did you really have to remind her? Nobody reminds you all the time you made when you were seventeen.

JESS: My mistakes are nowhere near the way Liz and Jimmy treated me.

RORY: I know (she puts his hand on his face)

JESS: I'm just not a family person

RORY: I know (she kisses him)

LAWYERS OFFICE

(Lorelai and Luke are sitting listening to the Lawyer and his suggestions)

LAWYER: You will need character witness at least three

LORELAI: What does that mean?

LAWYER: We need people to talk about Luke and his personality and what makes him suitable to be a father. I will need to ask questions and the other lawyer will most likely cross examinate.

LORELAI: This isn't a murder case, he just wants partial custody.

(Luke looks worried, he doesn't really know what to say)

LAWYER: I understand but our best shot is for people to take the stand for Luke. Is this what you really want? (He asks Luke)

LUKE: Yeah this is what I really want

LAWYER: Okay. It helps that you guys are getting married, shows there will still be a motherly figure present-

(Lorelai grabs Luke hand)

ANNAS STORE

(An officer walks in with a paper)

Officer: Anna Nardini you have been served

(Anna takes the papers and looks at them. She looks upset)

ON THE NEXT EPISODE OF GILMORE GIRLS

IN COURT

LAWYER: Why would you say Luke would be a good father?

LORELAI: _Because through it all, his relationship with my daughter, Rory, has never changed. He's always been there for her no matter what. He was there to celebrate her birthdays. He was there cheering her on at her high school graduation. Luke has been a sort of father figure in my daughter's life. With his own daughter, Luke wasn't given the opportunity._


	10. EPISODE 10

**FINAL EPISODE. Once more I do not own Gilmore Girls. **

* * *

EPISODE 10:: You know I've never talked this much

IN COURT

JUDGE: Please state your name for the court

JESS: Jess Mariano

LUKES LAWYER: And what is your relationship to Luke?

JESS: He's my uncle

LUKES LAWYER: Why do you think Luke would make a good father?

JESS: He took me in, when no one else wanted me. He gave me a job, put me in school and bought me a bed. Luke wants to help; he just has a hard shell.

LUKE LAWYER: Thank you Mr. Mariano. No further questions.

ANNAS LAWYER: Redirect

(Judge nods)

ANNAS LAWYER: Now you didn't graduate high school correct?

JESS: Um…yeah but-

ANNAS LAWYER: What did Luke do after you didn't graduate?

JESS: Well he kicked me out but-

ANNAS LAWYER: Nothing further

(Jess looks at Luke apologetic)

THEME SONG

LUKES LAWYER: Now Ms. Gilmore why would you say Luke would be a good father?

RORY: because he was always there for me and we are not related. He took care of me. My real dad wasn't there much. Luke kind of took his place at birthday parties and graduation. When I would get a boyfriend he would be over protective like a father. I wouldn't have done most of what I did without his support.

(Rory smiles)

LUKES LAWYER: Thank you Ms. Gilmore

ANNAS LAWYER: You are attending Yale?

RORY: Yes since I graduated high school

ANNAS LAWYER: But you took a semester off. Where was Luke to support you when you dropped out?

RORY: Well he had just gotten engaged to my mom but he still talked to me. I mean-

ANNAS LAWYER: But did he tell you to go back to school?

RORY: Well we never really talked after-

ANNAS LAWYER: So when the going gets tuff he pushes people away

LUKES LAWYER: Objection

JUDGE: Questions only

ANNAS LAWYER: Withdrawn. Nothing further.

* * *

LUKES LAWYER: So you are engaged to Mr. Danes?

LORELAI: Yes

LUKES LAWYER: And you're the mother to the other Lorelai Gilmore?

LORELAI: Yes

LUKES LAWYER: So you would help Luke with April?

LORELAI: Of course just like he helped me with Rory, I mean Ms. Gilmore.

LUKES LAWYER: Why would you say Luke would be a good father?

LORELAI: _Because through it all, his relationship with my daughter, Rory, has never changed. He's always been there for her no matter what. He was there to celebrate her birthdays. He was there cheering her on at her high school graduation. Luke has been a sort of father figure in my daughter's life. With his own daughter, Luke wasn't given the opportunity._

LUKES LAWYER: That is all. Thank you.

ANNAS LAWYER: I have no questions for this witness.

JUDGE: I will make my decision by next week. For now Anna is not allowed to move April anywhere until I do make my decision.

[Next week on Friday]

LORELAIS HOUSE

(Luke is walking in)

LUKE: LORELAI! LORELAI!

(Lorelai walks down the stairs)

LORELAI: Too early need coffee

LUKE: My lawyer called. I won. It's incredible. I thought I was screwed. I mean, her lawyer dug up every last bit of dirt she could find on me.

LORELAI: I know I was there hun. Congratulations.

(They kiss)

LUKE: Yeah, I get to see April at least one weekend a month, every other major holiday, half the summer. We're gonna work it all out. It's so great.

LORELAI: So great.

LUKE: Yeah, I guess the judge just took everything into consideration and realized how much I wanted to be in April's life.

LORELAI: So can she come to the wedding tomorrow?

LUKE: Yes I already talked to Anna.

LORELAI: Well go celebrate your bachelor's party

CASEYS BAR

(Jess and Luke are walking in)

JESS: Well you don't have a lot of friends to pick from, so I did what I could. Also you don't like strippers so I just thought we would drink.

(At the bar is TJ, CEASAR, Jackson AND KIRK)

JESS: Kirk what are you doing here?

KIRK: Luke and I are close

LUKE: We are?

KIRK: Yeah, you know some of my darkest secrets I think I should be here

JESS: Just don't be weird

LORELAIS HOUSE

(Sookie, Emily, Lane, Miss Patty, Babette, Rory and Lorelai are there)

(The doorbell rings)

RORY: I think the pizza is here (Rory winks at Lane)

LORELAI: You ordered more food; my dress isn't going to fit tomorrow.

(Two men dressed in plaid button up shirts, jeans and a baseball cap come in)

(Lorelai gasps)

(The men start stripping)

LORELAI: You got me strippers dressed up as Luke?

RORY: Well apparently that's your style

MISS PATTY: The one on the left is perfection. Yoo hoo!

EMILY: Rory I cannot believe u planned this (trying to cover her eyes)

BABETTE: Awe honey great surprise

(The strippers start to try to give Lorelai a lap dance)

LANE: I think I'm too pregnant to be here (says towards Rory)

RORY: Oh quit we all know you're not a virgin

(They laugh)

LORELAIS HOUSE

(3 a.m. Rory hears a knock on her window, she gets out of bed)

RORY: Jess?

(She opens her window)

JESS: Hey I just wanted to tell you I love you

RORY: Are you drunk?

JESS: That's beside the point. Wait why aren't you drunk?

RORY: The point was for my mom to be not me.

(Jess smirks)

JESS: Can I crash here? I don't think I can make it to Luke's. But I also don't think I can climb your window.

RORY: I'll go open the front door (Jess starts walking to the front door) and Jess (he turns around) I Love you

RECEPTION

(Lorelai and Rory are in one of the dressing rooms. Rory is handing Lorelai aspirin and water)

LORELAI: Thank you. (She swallows the pill) Why did you have to throw such an amazing party? My head is killing me.

RORY: I learned from the best (They smile) Mom no cold feet this time?

LORELAI: No. Not at all have I been looking forward to this my whole life.

RORY: Good

RECEPTION HALL

(There is a judge. Luke is standing beside him, Jess is next to him. The music starts playing)

JESS: (whispers) it's too late to back out now

(Luke smiles)

(Sookie walks out first, then Rory)

(While Rory is walking her eyes are fixed on Jess. She feels as if she is walking towards him)

(Then Lorelai walks towards Luke. They are smiling at each other)

JUDGE: Do you Luke Danes take Lorelai Gilmore as your wife?

LUKE: I do

LORELAI: I do too

(They kiss)

JUDGE: Not yet. To have to hold-

* * *

[5 months later]

YALE GRADUATION

(Rory is taking pictures with Emily and Richard and Lorelai)

LUKE: (towards Jess) When are you gonna tell her?

JESS: Soon

LUKE: Jess you better not leave without telling her

JESS: I won't

(Rory goes towards Jess)

RORY: Hey sorry I know I've been crazy busy-

JESS: Congratulations.

RORY: Thanks

(They kiss)

RORY: I've missed you with finals we haven't been able to see much of each other

JESS: I know. Come over here.

(They separate themselves from the rest of the group)

RORY: Jess what's wrong. I know you've been wanting to talk. What's going on?

JESS: I got offered a job at a publishing house in New York. Someone got ahold of my book and they want me to write stuff for them.

RORY: Oh wow. Jess that's great.

JESS: I was barely able to stay as long as today, so I could see you graduate I'm leaving tomorrow morning. That's why I needed to talk to you.

RORY: Well I'm going to be at the Obama campaign. How are we gonna do that?

JESS: Rory we've done long distance. Even when I was in California, Philadelphia and New York. All I thought about was you. That isn't going to change. Except for me waiting for you in stars hollow, I'll be waiting in New York.

RORY: What about the diner?

JESS: Luke is more than fine now.

(They look over at Luke. He is with Lorelai and April and they are laughing)

RORY: We will be okay?

JESS: We will be okay and just in case. I got you something

(He takes out a box from with jacket)

(Rorys eyes widen)

JESS: Don't get too scared Gilmore. It's a ring but (he opens it) It's a promise ring. A promise that one day we will get engaged and married. But for now, for now we will wait for our careers to expand.

RORY: Jess

(He puts it on her finger)

JESS: You know I've never talked this much

RORY: huh. Didn't even notice.

(They kiss)

* * *

**This is the final episode to this fan fiction. I had a lot of ideas and I hope I was able to play them out. Thank you for all the support. I started another story named "Begin Again" check it out(: Also watch my videos on youtube. and feel free to mssg me(: I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it out. Love Blanca(:**


End file.
